Growing Up
by Charming Demon
Summary: You might like this if you like Sesshomaru and Rin. They're pretty much the only ones who have more to say then 2 sentences if even that much Okay so anyway this is my idea of how Rin will grow up... If it's corny it's because I'm the Baka King! Lol.


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Inuyasha characters

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Inuyasha characters.

I got the idea to write this and this is my first Inuyasha based fan fiction. Although I have played some of the characters in role playing games.

By The Way: Let me know if you like it, if enough people do, I will write more. If you do like it and want more tell me what kind of thing I should do. In-betweens or after (this story).

Growing up

Sesshomaru's patience was starting to wear thin as he listened to Jaken sing some made up tune off-key. The only thing that kept Jaken from being stopped was the small fact that Rin seemed to be happy with it and that was good enough. Rin seemed to bring out the best in him, if it showed, he hadn't meant it to. Of course she would begin to grow into the age where she would ask questions that he knew neither Jaken nor he would want to answer. But the question was who would protect her as well as he did? And be able to answer these questions? She had already asked him things to this nature that he did indeed reply, but he seemed to use words that she wasn't old enough to know yet. While she slept on Ah-Un's back, he spoke to Jaken of a plan. As much as he loathed his half brother, it almost seemed right. There were plenty of those protective humans with Inuyasha that could answer those questions when the time came. He knew those girl's were already past those situations, and even if he felt his brother was below him, he did come to somewhat respect him, though Inuyasha would never be his equal. Jaken was quite surprised of course, but Sesshomaru had expected this. "It will be best for her to live among her own." he said showing some emotion with his words, although they weren't spoken any different then usual. Jaken let the whole plan unravel in his mind and smiled happily as he agreed. He figured things would be as they used to be before his master tested his sword on the young girl. Rin wasn't very happy about it, but she was given an order by her lord Sesshomaru. "You must be strong on your own Rin." he had said to the sobbing, begging girl. Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't really be alone, but he thought it sounded better to say then 'without me'. Her crying, her only weakness in his eyes, and well, the rest of her weaknesses she couldn't help, he told himself, after all she was just a human. Humans were always weak in so many ways. Shippo seemed to be trying to help Rin by telling her about all of the different things they would be doing on their journey. Of course Sesshomaru's presence made Inuyasha very irritated. Sango was confused at first, but as Jaken explained, she nearly laughed. As Sesshomaru left her behind, Inuyasha could still be heard complaining about having to have another kid around. He didn't look back and despite Jaken's best effort, Sesshomaru kept silent. Obviously, Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about Rin, nor did he tolerate Jaken's singing any longer. It reminded him of Rin, because often enough, she tried to harmonize with him. Sesshomaru was angry often and seemed to hit Jaken for the simplest reasons. Sesshomaru kept to himself more then ever now and it made Jaken quite depressed. Jaken actually missed Rin greatly, so much in fact he caught himself reminiscing several times they traveled with Rin or something she had said. The first time Jaken actually thought this would help. Instead, Sesshomaru reached for his Tokijin, but remarkably he had held himself back from actually drawling the fang. Jaken took many hits for the next five years.

One day Sesshomaru stopped walking to look at Jaken and this look made Jaken tremble with fear. It made him think he had done or said something to anger his master. "Rin has turned 15 today.. What would a girl her age want as a gift Jaken?" Sesshomaru seemed to have forgotten the fact that Jaken had about as much respect for humans as he had. Jaken had actually forgotten the date of Rin's birth, but apparently, Sesshomaru had not. Jaken knew his reply would probably anger Sesshomaru, but he had no other choice. If Jaken remained silent, he'd get hit anyway. "I don't know my lord." Sesshomaru smiled, Jaken closed his eyes as he awaited the first blow. Instead he replied, "It is alright Jaken... Did you see how she looked the last time Inuyasha tried to fight me?" when he'd realized how these words sounded, he scowled, "I meant to say that she can fight well for a human." his usual emotionless look somehow still looked a lot happier then usual. Of course Sesshomaru knew Rin wasn't happy with him for leaving her, she had voiced this the last time he saw her as she tried to actually kill him. He was proud, but couldn't allow himself to show it. He never really went all out for Rin's birthday and since he had left her, he made sure he wouldn't see her again until possibly all of her questions were correctly answered. It was only a few days ago that they had seen Rin, but before she knew they were near, she did look happy. She seemed to enjoy the company of the humans, as well as the demons. When she was first with Inuyasha's friends, she defended her lord every time Inuyasha said anything negative about his brother. But Sesshomaru saw that she no longer thought of him as her lord. He used to be her world, and now she felt that he was her bitter enemy. And although he knew she wouldn't welcome his presence, he was wondering what to give her. Her hatred for him did hurt him, but he didn't show it. In the end, he decided to give her a new kimono. He didn't know what else to get, so he had it made for her special. It had deep, red roses on a light blue background. Jaken joined in by picking flowers for her, he wondered if Sesshomaru was going to have her join them again. He knew Sesshomaru would be in a good mood at the very least. Ah-Un had been absent for long periods since Rin wasn't around anymore and was often shooed away by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice A-Un's absence, but that wasn't saying much since before Rin Ah-Un hadn't joined Sesshomaru often anyway. After all, A-Un didn't even have names before Rin joined their journey's. Despite how much Inuyasha 'hated the burden' he'd been left by his brother, he seemed to like Rin more then Shippo. The biggest clue to this was that Inuyasha never hit Rin. As Sesshomaru arrived with Jaken running ahead of him, Inuyasha went into defensive mode. "What do you want!" Inuyasha barked. Jaken hid behind Sesshomaru as he replied to his brother. "You always seem to think I am here for you. I have nothing to say to you." he didn't look worried about Inuyasha pointing his Tenseiga toward him. It seemed they were waiting by the well for Kagome to arrive. "I want to speak with Rin. I know she is here." he said in an unusually calm voice. Rin stepped out from behind the tree that was behind Inuyasha. "What do you want!" she yelled. A hint of a smile flickered on his lips. "I see you have been in Inuyasha's presence far too often." he said. Rin glared at him, it was just a few days short of five years since she'd seen him last, without counting the day they saw Rin (which was just a few days ago.) "Since when did you start wanting to visit me!" she spat, holding a sword to Sesshomaru's throat now. Her anger mixed with her sadness as the tears began to flow freely. She spoke again before Sesshomaru could reply. "You never cared about anybody but yourself!" Sesshomaru kept silent, feeling she needed to yell at him a little longer. He would wait until she was finished speaking. "Did you even think twice about leaving me behind?" her voice had become a little softer. "I waited so long for you to come to get me, I actually thought you cared." she laughed as she saw no emotion showing on his face, despite the pain he felt in his heart for the first time. "Do you even know how to care?" she questioned the full blooded demon. Inuyasha seemed to notice it was a good idea not to get between Rin and Sesshomaru; although, Sesshomaru did notice his brother had become her protector. Rin finally stopped talking, Sesshomaru looked past her at Inuyasha, he had wished his brother wasn't there. As his eyes went back to Rin, he spoke, "Happy birthday." Sesshomaru replied as he handed her the neatly folded Kimono. Jaken handed her the flowers as Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk away. Of course he had thought about her, he never wanted to let her go to begin with. "Wait!" Rin cried out, Sesshomaru heard the sword fall to the ground. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "Why do you hide your feelings?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru still kept his back to her, but Jaken turned around. "I should have never come back to see you... You seem to be doing well..." he had changed his mind about his choice of words. What he wanted to do was ask her to rejoin he and Jaken. "That doesn't answer all of my questions." Rin replied. "You don't need to hear my reasons for leaving you with them." Sesshomaru replied. "I wish to know." Rin's voice was as calm as his was now, lacking the emotion she felt. Sesshomaru turned around to face her as Kagome arrived and didn't

notice Sesshomaru right away. "Sorry I'm late... I.." Kagome began as she dropped a picnic basket. She began to gather her bow and arrows, but Inuyasha reluctantly stopped her. "He's only here to bug Rin." he complained. Kagome smiled, she had hoped he would come back to see Rin. Sesshomaru showed no interest in Kagome's arrival. "There were things you could only learn from a human girl." Sesshomaru replied. "Oh really?" Rin spat with sarcasm. "Like what!" she yelled at him. Sesshomaru showed his distaste in her reply with a scowl, "Things I do not wish to bother with." he said smoothly. "So I was inconvenient for you." Rin's feelings were hurt, and it showed in his voice as she spoke. Sesshomaru was lost for words for once. Shippo arrived with Sango and Miroku in time to hear the last few things said. Sango interrupted them, "Rin... there are good reasons for him not taking you with him.." but then her brows furrowed, "Although, I wish I knew why he didn't arrive sooner then this. A girl doesn't go through puberty that long!" she blushed as she turned away, feeling the heat in her face. Even Miroku didn't seem to look as pale as usual. Rin was blushing now as well, but she didn't move. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that he thought a human would take longer then a demon. Not that he even knew how long that was... "I see you're doing well, so we will take our leave... Jaken, come." Rin ran in front of the two unequal demons, "Stay with us... please?" Rin pleaded. Jaken thought he would decline since he didn't like spending time around Inuyasha, let alone Inuyasha's friends. "If that is your wish." Sesshomaru replied. "Thank you." Rin said happily. "For what?" Sesshomaru asked softly. "The Kimono." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru sat beneath the tree, a little away from the picnic blanket. Kilala gave Rin a 'hug' and a lick. Miroku gave Rin bracelet. Apparently, over the years with Rin around Miroku, he'd changed his ways quite a bit. "Thank you." Rin gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Sango gave Rin a new sheathe for her sword, Rin thanked her and gave her a hug then kissed her cheek. Inuyasha was reluctant to give the gift he got for Rin, because of Sesshomaru's Presence. So, Shippo gave Rin ribbons of all different colors for her hair. Rin once again thanked, hugged and kissed the gift giver. Kagome had prepared a meal for the party and brought with her a small cake to share. She also gave Rin a bottle of Shampoo, since Rin always commented on the way Kagome's hair looked and smelled. Rin hugged and kissed Kagome as she thanked her. Rin then went over to Jaken, who was seated as near to his lord as Sesshomaru would allow, "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." Jaken blushed a bit as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. Inuyasha was finally pressured by Kagome to give her the gift while Sesshomaru was there. "Fine!" he scowled. He handed Rin a new pair of sandals he'd been hiding behind the tree under some leaves . "Thanks Inuyasha." she said, but couldn't get more then a quick hug from the half demon. As she went over to Sesshomaru, he stood. "You already thanked me." Rin smiled, "Not completely." she surprised him by jumping on him to reach his cheek. She kissed him and then hugged him, but didn't let go. "Thank You lord Sesshomaru."


End file.
